lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
George L. Anarchy
Attacks *Star Blade Slash - 95 Damage *Star Blaster - 80 Damage *Thomas Power Blast - 90 Damage *Clone - N/A Super Attacks *Masked George L. Anarchy (With Mask) - 500 Damage *Full Power Blast of Thomas Powers - 900 Damage *Titan George - Transform him into a Titan About Him in World of Lawl George L. Anarchy is Thomas Francis and Rosa Anarchy Son and Stocking Anarchy II Twin Brother. During Training with the Masked Pope to become the Next Strongest Hero after Rosa Death, He was given a Special Mask, Which cause him to become a Darker Version of himself when ever He get in Raged at whoever harm or mock his Family. This Power was used to Defeat Trace Sky after Amerila Rose was killed by Kenji. After a Long Year of Retirement(from a certain Laptop Crash), George and Stocking II came back, only to get George in a big fight with Bruce BlazeStar II, Thinking He was gonna abandon the Team and go work for Trace. The Fight ended when Ellis Lostness drain their power to turn them normal. But the news get more worst when a Note telling that Trace Sky Friend: Forbid Feast kidnap Stocking II and is Willing to cook her if the Team don't bring Trace back and turn their self in. Instead of doing that, He and his friend must Train Hard if he ever gonna get his sister back. The Battle was won when His Partner: David BlazeStar helped George kill Forbid Feast and Free Stocking II. As Promise a few minute ago, He manage to help Jacob rebuild Abby. He was honor to meet her for the first time. Before the Team Jean Saga, He been trying to keep anything about Jean Hunter and his posy away from Stocking II to keep her dark memories away. But the Problem later grown when Kenchia and her Daughters got jumped by Jean and his team. George(Along with Danny BlazeStar) is willing to help Stocking II take out those guys, But They also needed AJ help so He can have his revenge against them for jumping Stocking II back at the Forbid Feast Saga. George somewhat found AJ almost injured from Anti-Stocking II. As He helped him up, He came across Bruce II and See He only care about something George never even did(nor will do)instead of the fact the Jean token force on his sisters and mother. Bruce attacked George and Took his mask. As George about to fight to get it back, He notice Anti-Stocking Beam heading at AJ and He pushed him out of the way, Resulting in him getting hit instead. AJ manage to recover him abit but Bruce II destroy his Mask that The Masked Pope gave him, Removing his Powers. George was about to Fight Bruce II(Even while still Injured and Powerless) when Bruce II suddenly vanished. George thought Bruce II Power was token away by his father. George was later token to Stephanie BlazeStar to get healed, Still Confused. Luckily, He told his Sister that He will recover and will still stop Jean Hunter and his Team, Even without his powers. After He did recover, We went off to the woods to Fight Jean Hunter, only to be fooled into working for Anti-Stocking and her team after putting on the Repaired Mask. Her plan backfired when Conner try to attack George. George ended up murdering everyone except Anti-Stocking, Who is willing to help him locate Bruce II. Bruce II turned out was standing behind him as George let Anti-Stocking go. The 2 Strongest Force began their fight, Resulting George to nearly defeat Bruce II. But Unfortally, The Other Arrives and Witness the Darkness that the Masked George had become. As George about to finish off Bruce II, Thomas push Bruce II and get stabbed instead. The Shocked of him and Everyone cause George to feel Guilt and Shamed from What he become. He torn the Armor off and Remove the Mask. Before Thomas died, He gave George his powers. He started using Thomas Powers to Break the Mask that caused him the most pain and He teleport the team to Anti-Stocking Location, Allowing the Team to end her. As George been Training to Keep his power under control, He notice that his Sister had now become Pregnant with AJ Child. He was glad to see that there still hope to keep the Anarchy alive. Only to be ruined when Vrak arrive. He try to use every chance of his father powers to defeat Vrak, but Vrak teleported away, allowing George to follow. But People now notice that Vrak was nowhere to be found, Resulting George to be in a strange planet. He later met the White Dino Ranger who challenge him to a match. Sadly W.D.R was too Strong for George, which allow him to finish off George, Killing him. But as W.D.R left, The Fallen George turned out to be a Clone that was made while W.D.R was blasting(Which made people think He was missing). He set off looking for a way out when He encounter Ninjor. He created a Portal Home but George wasn't gonna go back without back-up. So He went to Planets to Planets(Even somewhere on a different part of Earth). Getting New People to Join the New Team. The Out of this World Team was formed. He did manage to Return and Notice His Father was revived after He finally got his revenge against Vrak. But the Joy soon ended when He found out that Lord Zedd, KillBane and the Rebuilded Amy-Nator where sending the Beam and Creating Monsters. It up to the Team to Fight off this new Force of Evil. However, he and the others where ressurected after Lord Tirek is defeated and Ender Reaper activate their Soul Discs. ]] Story Appear in Main Story *Return of Jacker Saga *Samurai Shodown Saga *Forbid Feast Saga *Team Jean Saga *George Saga Side Story *??? What If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Member *Thomas Francis (father) *Rosa Anarchy (mother) *Stocking Anarchy II (twin sister) *Steven Star (grandfather) *Stocking Anarchy (grandmother) *Joseph D. Francis (grandfather) *Elizabeth (grandmother) *Elizabeth Anarchy (niece) *George Jr/George III (Biologic Son*Heard to be Deceased*) *Razor Blazefire (nephew) *Dawn (wife) *Amber H. Anarchy (daughter) *Teen Edd (son-in-law) *Edd Jr. (grandson) Friends *Bubbyaustin *Jimmy (Long Ago Care-Taker) *Flame Princess (Deceased Care-Taker) *Jimmy Jr. (Best Friend) *The Masked Pope *Cinccino (Her Sister Deceased Pokémon, He been trying to keep it a secret from her to keep her powers normal) *Bruce BlazeStar *Kenchia *Flutter BlazeStar *Danny BlazeStar *Akiko Out of this World Team Member *Oleg (The Brute) *Uni-Kitty (The Magic) *Jiggly (The Cuteness) *Ninjor (The Fighting) *Xianghua (The Heroic) *Crypto (The Chaos) *Amy Wong (The Brains) *Kat (The Joyfulness) *Pan (The Courage) *Kitana (The Loyalty) Enemies *Trace Sky (Return of Jacker Saga) *Amerila Rose (Return of Jacker Saga) *Zankuro Minazuki (Samurai Shodown Saga) *Alduin (Samurai Shodown Saga) *Forbid Feast (Forbid Feast Saga) *Amy-nator (Forbid Feast Saga/Lord Zedd Saga) *Jean Hunter (Team Jean Saga) *Conner Jigsaw (Team Jean Saga) *Anti-Stocking (Team Jean Saga) *Vrak (George Saga) *Lord Zedd (George Saga/Lord Zedd Saga) *KillBane (George Saga/Lord Zedd Saga) *Amy Rose (For lying to him about his Titan Power) What If Outfit Farmworld George.png|Farmworld George. Was Prince of the Farmworld Version of Hectare City. Sadly He was killed by the Piraka Clan after They took Princess Stocking the 2nd. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Shadow Category:Swordsman Category:Guns Shooter Category:Newlywed Savers Category:Living Characters Category:Inactive Category:Hectares